Orchid
by ThePeacockFeather
Summary: Odette doesn't fancy warfare and fighting, but when a new organization called Team Spectrum threatens to take over the regions and kill off all unworthy Pokemon, Odette must meet and learn to work together with Oak's famous Dexholders to defeat the oncoming enemy and protect the Pokemon.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I'm baaaaaaaaack! It's been so long! I'm out of school for the summer so I'll be able to update and post stories much faster now.**

**A little bit of information on this story… I attempted to write a Pokespe High story a few months back, and it didn't turn out as good as I had hoped. This time around, I've thought all of my thoughts through and have all of my ideas organized. This story should be much better than my sad attempt before. Now, without further ado… I present _Orchid…_**

* * *

**Orchid**

_Orchid(flower): It represents exotic beauty. It symbolizes refinement, thoughtfulness, and mature charm. It also symbolizes proud and glorious femininity._

*Prologue* 

Cerulean Cave is dangerous. It is home to numerous wild Pokémon of high levels. The Pokémon are more aggressive than normal and have a reputation that can even rival that of the treacherous Mt. Silver in the west.

Ordinary trainers would get lost if they do not have a team member that knows Flash. Others would drown in the dark waters of the lakes found deep inside the cave. However, it is a certain Pokémon living at the heart of the cavern that trainers have nightmares about. It is a Pokémon with the ultimate battle ability.

With this knowledge, one should wonder why someone would leave a helpless child alone in the dark hollow. It is indeed strange.

The sound of the 11 month old girl shifting in her blankets echoed off the walls of Cerulean Cave along with the occasional drip-drop of water trickling from the roof of the chasm.

The infant slept in a basket made of reeds and floated peacefully down one of the underground streams that branched off from an underground lake.

Seadra, Kingler, and Seaking swam beside the basket and nudged it curiously.

The passenger inside the basket stared at the Pokémon in wonder and reached out to them with her pale hands.

A Seaking eagerly swam closer and allowed itself to be patted. Other Pokémon in the cave came from their dens to investigate the new resident, too. Detecting the calm aura surrounding her, the usually hostile Pokémon relaxed and prepared to welcome their new neighbor.

But before they could do so, there was a sound of large amounts of water moving underneath the baby girl and her new Pokémon friends. The Pokemon immediately grew tense.

The Crobat who were hanging up-side-down on the cave ceiling stirred and flew deeper into the cavern as if to get away from something. The Seaking and Kingler cowered and dove underwater before frantically swimming away. Even the Machoke, Primape, and Kadabra retreated behind rocks in an attempt to hide themselves.

The child in the basket looked around, sensing the pressure.

Suddenly, a Golduck shot out of the river, splashing water everywhere. It had a haughty expression, making it clear that it was the boss of all the other Pokémon in the area. The jewel on its forehead glowed faintly, and the Pokémon was in battle stance. Golduck gave the human infant a look of distaste as if to say _What is this piece of scum doing in my territory?_

Without warning, the water-type lashed out at the nursling with Slash. It happened so quickly that the pale skinned girl didn't even have time to cry out before a long gash appeared on the top half of her arm.

The other Pokémon continued to hide and did not dare interfere.

The contents of the river rose as Golduck prepared to use Surf in an attempt to make the basket capsize and dump the infant into the water.

But before the attack could hit, it was stopped in mid-air by an invisible force. The Golduck let out a squawk of alarm. Its Surf made a U-turn and came back, slamming into the duck Pokémon. Golduck was thrown into a rock from the force of the attack.

If the wild Pokémon were scared of the Golduck, they were absolutely_ terrified_ of whatever it was that just beat the Golduck.

A creature with intense purple eyes and a human-like body stood in the shadows. Its eyes glowed, and the air around it rippled with psychic power. It gazed at the duck Pokémon with a mixture of both warning and resentment.

Compared to this purple Pokémon, the Golduck looked like a silly wannabe soldier. The water-type quickly gave its opponent a look of hatred and, knowing full well that it was no match for the psychic-type, fled deeper into the cave.

The other wild Pokémon, who were watching, gasped in awe as Golduck disappeared. They timidly crawled out of their hiding places and approached the reed basket that held the injured human.

The purple Pokémon that had battled Golduck had also vanished as suddenly as it had appeared.

A Gloom looked over the baby girl with concern and said worriedly, "Gloom, oom…" It signaled for its friends to come closer, and soon the Kingler, Seadra, Crobat, and other Gloom gathered around. They nervously murmured amongst themselves about how they can stop the bleeding in the girl's right arm.

The best they could do was wrap the arm up with the girl's blanket and secure it with Weepinbell's vines. A few Crobat volunteered to carry the basket out of the cave to somewhere safe. They each lifted a corner of the basket with their short legs and flew it out of the cave and into the skies of Cerulean City.

It was early in the morning, and there weren't many people outside. The Pokémon were able to peacefully take the girl into the city.

The Crobat safely dropped their load in front of a large building with a Pokeball logo above the doorway. The Pokémon Center. They scratched at the door to alert the nurse working inside before swiftly flying back to their home.

As the Crobat fled, the familiar nurse with pink hair and a cheerful smile came to the door. She gasped quietly when she saw the basket. With shaky hands, Nurse Joy picked up the bin and peeked inside to find the abandoned youngster with pale skin, glittering crimson eyes and a deep cut in on her arm.

The nurse looked around and saw no sign of the girl's parents. Feeling sorry for the child and the wound she had, Nurse Joy hastily picked up the basket and carried it into the Pokémon Center. The nurse decided to call the girl Odette, after the Swanna Princess, for her calming aura and exotic beauty.

**A/N: Meh… It's definitely better than the other one…but not quite as great as The Incredible Journey of Mei and Broken Machinery… Still, this is just a prologue and I like to make them sound loose and have a narration not from the point of view of anyone in particular.**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think even if it's just a neutral opinion. Getting lots of views are nice, but I want to know your word-for-word genuine opinion. 'Kay? Please? I promise, I actually do read them and take in suggestions. So give me some thought, okay?**


	2. Invitation

*Chapter One: Invitation*

_Fourteen Years Later…_

_Cerulean City Pokémon Center, Kanto_

_9:00 a.m._

Odette curiously flipped open the newspaper and her crimson eyes scanned over the latest story about Oak's famous Pokedexholders. She sat in one of the plush, blue chairs that scattered around the lobby of Cerulean City's Pokémon Center, legs crossed and nose buried in the article.

The Center was busy as always as Pokémon trainers entered and exited the building. The automatic doors flew open and closed continuously, allowing trainers to dash in with their injured Pokémon.

As chaotic and crowded as it may seem, the Pokémon Center always had a relaxed atmosphere that can calm just about any raging Pokémon.

That is one of the things Odette loves about her home. She looked up from the newspaper and watched a young, ambitious trainer scramble into the Center carrying a fainted Bellosum.

_Lost to Misty again_… Odette thought sadly. She put her reading material down and got up from her sitting position. She stretched her stiff arms, having reclined on the couch all morning. Looking at the Bellosum with worry, Odette approached the trainer who was anxiously looking for Nurse Joy.

The nurse had gone to the emergency room to work on a Pidgey with a broken wing, and no one was behind the counter except a lone Chansey desperately trying to take all of the fainted Pokémon that trainers were shoving in its face. "Chan! See!" the pink Pokémon cried to Odette.

Odette decided that it was time to help the poor egg Pokémon and took her place behind the counter. She got a bullhorn from underneath the desk, held it to her mouth, and stood on a chair. "Attention all trainers," she said, her voice echoing through the lobby. "Nurse Joy has something to take care of at this time. If you will all get in an orderly line, I will be happy to heal your Pokémon in her place."

"Chansey!" Chansey added cheerfully.

The trainers slowly shuffled into a line and waited impatiently.

Odette smiled with satisfaction. "Much better." She took the pokeballs from the first kid in line and set them on the healing platform.

Seconds later, the large screen above the platform lit up, signaling that the Pokémon are healthy again.

"Thanks for coming!" she called to the trainer like Nurse Joy always did.

This process continued for a few minutes until all the young trainers were happy again with their wonderful Pokémon friends.

Odette always felt joyful seeing a Pokémon with a kind and caring master. It makes her heart warm, and there are times she just can't stop smiling because of it.

Nurse Joy came out of the back room, having finished treating Pidgey's broken wing. She looked around and noticed that the Pokémon Center was emptier now. The nurse let out a sigh of relief knowing that she would have a break. "What would I do without you, Odette?" she looked at the teenager with gratitude.

Odette smiled at the woman who took care of her for fourteen years. "I'm always glad to help, Nurse Joy."

"Why don't you go feed your Pokémon their breakfast, dear," Joy suggested. "It's already past nine. I'm sure they're waiting."

Odette nodded and headed to her room which was on the second floor of the Pokémon Center. She climbed the stairs quietly and peeked into her chamber.

Her room was an irregular shape, kind of like a 'T', but with the horizontal stroke longer than the vertical one and the door located at the bottom of the letter. A full sized bed with a red comforter was at the intersection of the two strokes. On the right wing was a neat and organized mahogany desk and a matching bookshelf stuffed with books about Pokemon history and science. On the left wing was another shelf containing plaques and medals Odette won from battle tournaments, not to mention her gym badges too. Below that was a professionally made platform for Odette's pokeballs. A large window also occupied the left wing and faced the east. The walls were a light pink color and a fluffy, cream carpet covered the floor.

Along the wall of the vertical stroke of the 'T' was a little closet for storing Pokémon food, bowls, and grooming tools.

A small, pink, cat-like Pokémon with a forked tail was sleeping soundly on her bed. The Espeon's ears twitched when it heard the door open. It looked up with sleepy purple eyes at its trainer. "Esp!"

Odette shut the door behind her and approached her psychic type. "Time for breakfast, Espeon!" She pulled out a bag of Pokémon food from the closet and tore the top off. "Zoroark, Raichu, Altaria, Lapras, Serperior!" she called to the five pokeballs that sat on the platform.

The pokeballs glowed, and the rest on Odette's Pokémon team materialized from a flash on light.

Odette grabbed their bowls from the storage quarters and began to pour the Pokémon food into the different colored dishes.

The Pokémon gathered around their trainer, waiting patiently for their breakfast.

Espeon's bowl was purple and had little, pink swirls on it. Zoroark's bowl was polished and jet black while Lapras's bowl was bluish-white and sparkled like ice. Raichu had a gold bowl with cute lightning bolts on them. Altaria had a pearl bowl and Serperior had a lime green bowl with leaf patterns that glowed in the dark.

Odette smiled as she watched her friends eat. They are the ones who allowed her to obtain all of the gym badges in each region and take on the Elite Four.

It took almost five years for Odette to travel through all five known regions. Odette remembered when she first started her journey through Kanto and conquered all of the gym leaders as well as the Elite Four but lost to the Champion. It was her first real crushing defeat against Red.

After losing, Odette went to Johto to try again. As before, she collected all the badges and challenged Johto's Elite Four. Again, it was the Champion Lance who stopped her winning streak. Realizing the true thrill of battle, Odette traveled to the other regions to keep trying. For each region, it was the same. The Champion had always been able to block her path to victory.

Odette returned from Unova a few months ago and decided to stop traveling for a while and help Nurse Joy run the Pokémon Center. These days, she still hears news about Red, the first person who could beat her, and the other Pokedexholders. They took down Team Rocket when she was eight and battled the Neo Team Rocket while she was traveling in Kanto. One of them became a gym leader and replaced Giovanni. Another turned out to be Giovanni's kid. And another fill up the entire National Pokedex.

Odette doesn't exactly look up to them, but she does enjoy hearing about what they've accomplished.

The Pokémon finished their breakfast and licked their bowls clean. They began chatting and playing with each other.

Odette cleaned up their dishes and was about to go back down stairs when she heard a knock on her window. Her Pokémon continued to mingle as Odette approached the window and opened it.

A little Swablu was pecking at the glass. "Bluuuuuuu!" it cried happily when Odette let it into her room. It flew in and landed on the bed, cocking its head to one side. "Blu?"

"Hi, Mew!" Odette greeted the Swablu, casually.

The Swablu giggled and began to shimmer like it was going to evolve. But instead of an Altaria, the Swablu transformed into a cute cat-like Pokémon with large feet and a really long tail. "Mew-ew-ew-ew-ew!"

Odette was used to Mew randomly visiting after she befriended the New Species Pokémon at age ten.

The Mew giggled quietly and flew around Odette's head.

When Espeon saw Odette playing with Mew, its eyes flashed with annoyance. The Sun Pokémon swiftly leapt onto it trainer's shoulder and said angrily to Mew, "Espe, espe! Espeon!"

"Be nice, Espeon," Odette told her Pokémon, smiling. "Mew is our guest. And no, I am not picking favorites. Mew isn't even mine."

Espeon's face turned red with jealousy. It turned its tail to Mew and walked away with its nose in the air. "Esp!"

Odette laughed softly. Espeon has always been the jealous type, not wanting any other Pokémon, that's not a team member, interact with her trainer.

Mew didn't seem to notice any of this and continued to troll around. It picked up a pencil that sat on Odette's desk and tried to balance it on its nose. It looked disappointed when the pencil fell. Then Mew perked up like it had a great idea. The psychic type quickly flew out the window and disappeared.

Odette wondered what Mew was doing.

Moments later, the psychic cat came back through the window carrying a small stack of envelopes. "Mew! Mew!" it cried eagerly before dropping the mail on Odette's desk. It picked up a certain envelope and waved it at the female trainer. "Mew! Ew!"

Turned out, Mew decided to check Odette's mail for her.

Odette slowly took the mail and looked over it. It was addressed to her, and the handwriting on the envelope was in blue ink. The stamp had a Starly on it. What caught her attention was the return address written messily at the top left corner.

_Prof. Oak._

_Oak Lab_

_Pallet Town, Kanto_

Odette frowned and looked at her name on the front again just to make sure it was for her. Her name was indeed inscribed clearly and boldly. She tore open the wrapping and pulled the letter out.

The Pokémon around the room fell silent when they noticed their trainer reading the message with a confused expression on her face.

The paper was cream colored, and the message was handwritten like the envelope.

Odette's lips moved as she read it, but no sound came out.

_Dear Odette of Cerulean City,_

_I trust that this letter find you well. My name is Prof. Oak. I am one of the leading scientists in the Kanto region studying Pokémon. It has come to my attention that you have traveled through all of the regions out there and have collected every gym badge there is. The only thing left is to defeat all of the Champions. You have made quite a name for yourself, I see! I'm sure you would remember Red whom you battled a few years back in an attempt to become the Champion of Kanto, yes? He is one of my Pokedexholders if you don't already know. Yes, he still remembers you! He has told me about your challenge and I am quite surprised that Red would take the effort to remember a challenger from such a long time ago! Anyways… to the point, I hereby invite you to my lab in Pallet Town to meet the Pokedexholders and train with them. They are some of the best and I'm sure you'll find their training most helpful. Bring this letter with you to Pallet Town as proof that you are who you say you are. I hope to see you soon!_

_-Professor Oak_

Odette read the letter five times before registering what it meant. She was being invited to Professor Oak's lab. She turned to Mew. "Mew, is this a prank?"

Mew shook its head sincerely.

Odette let out a sigh and stared at the letter. Deep inside, she really wanted to go, but she had just decided to stay and help around the Pokémon Center not long ago… She then glanced at her Pokémon friends. "You guys want to go?"

There was a moment of silence as the Pokémon considered this.

"Esp! Esp!" Espeon said eagerly and nodded its head. "Espeon!"

Odette looked at the hopeful eyes of her Pokémon and sighed. "Fine. We'll go. But it's only for training purposes. Don't expect to stay long, 'kay?"

The Pokémon jumped up with joy and began dancing with each other.

Odette took another look at the invitation and tucked it into her bag. _I thought I was done with traveling…_ But seeing the pleading faces of her partners always breaks her. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her skin had turned a more normal color over the years, but she was still relatively pale compared to other people. Her hair was ebony black and in a low pony tail. The tip was dyed red which matched her eyes. A scar ran down her right arm from fourteen years ago, and she rubbed it nervously.

The female trainer looked away and took a deep breath. Then she left the room to go tell Nurse Joy about Professor Oak's offer.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, Dear Reshiram… I typed all day! Finally got it done! Whew! *wipes sweat off forehead* Hope you all enjoyed it! I'll really appreciate it if you left a review! Bye! ^_^**


	3. The Pokedexholders

*Chapter Two: The Pokedexholders*

_Two Days Later… July 31_

_Cerulean City Pokémon Center, Kanto_

_10:15 a.m._

Odette pulled a drawstring to close her traveling bag and grabbed the handle of her guitar case. She shouldered her bag and checked her belt to make sure that her Pokémon were all present. She took a look at herself in the mirror.

She wore a pink tank top with a looser, bigger one over it and dark blue skinny jeans. On her feet were metallic black flats.

Though she seemed very calm on the outside, Odette was most excited about going to Pallet Town to see Prof. Oak. Deep inside, there was still a shred of sadness. Odette liked her home and did not want to leave Nurse Joy to run the Pokémon Center by herself.

When she told her about Prof. Oak's letter, Nurse Joy had insisted that Odette accept. "Don't worry about me, Odette," the nurse had said. "I've worked this Pokémon Center by myself for ten years before you came along. I'm sure I can hold up. Go travel again. I'm so very proud of you."

Odette noticed that her Pokémon is their pokeballs were getting impatient. She gripped the case that held her precious guitar. Odette never left her instrument behind and even took the thing with her on her Pokémon journey. It was a birthday present from Joy, and the female trainer had taught herself to play.

Taking one last look around her room, Odette slipped into the hallway and closed the door behind her. She took the stairs and arrived at the lobby of the Pokémon Center.

Nurse Joy stood behind the counter as usual with Chansey and had a sunny smile on her face. When she saw Odette, her smile grew bigger. "Good-bye, dear!" she called. "Give my regards to Prof. Oak, will you?"

"Don't worry; I will," Odette told the nurse. "I should be back in a couple of weeks. Buh-bye!"

Odette made sure she had her Pokegear before stepping outside.

It was a hot summer day. There was a small breeze and flocks of Pidgey flew overhead. A few people were in the streets, and the black haired girl saw children playing tag in the fields beside the Pokémon Center.

Odette took out Altaria's pokeball and released the flying-dragon type.

Altaria spread its fluffy, cotton-like wings and gave Odette a bright smile. "Taaaaaaar!"

"Please take me to Pallet Town, Altaria," Odette instructed her flying Pokémon as she climbed onto its back.

Altaria nodded eagerly and grabbed Odette's guitar in its claws before taking off into the clear blue sky.

* * *

Pallet Town hadn't changed a bit since Odette had visited it on her journey through Kanto almost five years ago. It was quiet and small. There seemed to be more Wild Pokémon roaming around than actual people. But the main thing that Odette always noticed about the small town was the air. It was so clean and unpolluted and fresh. Pallet Town definitely deserves its name.

It was a three hour flight from Cerulean City to Pallet Town. People would normally get a horrible backache from riding a flying Pokémon that long, but Altaria's cotton-like feathers created a nice cushion for Odette and kept her comfortable during the trip.

They touched down near Oak's lab at around 1:17 p.m. Odette gave Altaria a drink of water from her bottle before thanking the Pokémon and allowing it to return to its pokeball. The duo had landed in the shade of a small tree beside the lab.

Odette took a deep breath and tightened her grip on all of her luggage. She stepped out of the shade and into the blinding sunlight.

The sun beat down mercilessly on the little town. Some patches of grass were turning yellow from the heat, and a few bird-Pokémon nested in coolness of the river route that led to Cinnabar Island.

There was a small breeze but not enough to stop Odette from sweating like an Emboar. The female trainer quickly ran across a field of flowers to reach the front door of the Oak laboratory.

The lab was larger than the other buildings around town. It was simple in design, and a little windmill stuck out from the back. Odette also noticed a ranch behind the lab where a group of Sunflora and Oddish were playing.

Odette set her stuff down and hesitated before ringing the doorbell. _Perhaps I shouldn't…_ she thought. _I'm sure I'll only cause trouble for the Professor. Maybe I should just go…_

Before Odette could turn around and run, her Espeon's pokeball glowed and the psychic-type popped out. It had an irritated look on its cat-like face. "Esp!" Then, it leapt up and pressed the doorbell with its nose before Odette could stop it.

"No! Don't do that!" Odette hissed at her Pokémon, but the Espeon just gave its trainer a smug look.

There was a sound of shuffling behind the door. Odette quickly returned Espeon back into its pokeball, and tried to straighten her clothes and hair in time to meet the famous Professor Oak.

The door opened and it was not Professor Oak. It was simply one of his assistants.

Odette switched to confident mode. She flashed a charming smile at the assistant. "Hi there!" she chirped, holding up her invitation letter. "My name is Odette. I'm here to see Professor Oak. Will you please let him know that I'm here?"

The assistant's eyes shone with recognition. "Oh, yes! The professor has been talking about you, Odette." He was a man who looked like he was in his early forties. He had salt-and-pepper hair and kind gray eyes which were covered by a set of thick glasses. "Please come in." He led the female trainer into the lab.

Odette felt a blast of cool air when she entered the building and was happy to be out of the burning July sun.

The lab was a bizarre place. There were shelves filled with pokeballs and strange, glass, columns that contained some bubbling liquid. It was bright in the lab from the many windows but the air conditioning kept the place nice and cool. It gave off the same aura you feel when you are waiting in a doctor's waiting room but mixed with curiosity and the faint smell of chemicals being combined.

Everyone in the room wore white lab coats and some had gloves and masks.

"Ah, you must be Odette, yes?"

Odette tore her attention away from the lab equipment and focused on the sandy haired man in front of her.

He wore a lab coat like the others and had a square shaped face.

Odette immediately recognized him as Professor Oak. She nodded and said, "Yes, I am. It's an honor to meet you, sir."

Oak smiled, liking the girl's manners. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Odette. I hope you have a most comfortable stay here in Pallet Town."

"Thank you, Prof. Oak," Odette shook the man's hand.

"Now, I would like to introduce you to my Pokedexholders…" Oak led Odette out of the lab. Two cozy houses stood beside the lab, and they each had a tag on their mail box that read_ Green's House_ and_ Red's House._

Oak walked up to Red's house and rang the doorbell. Odette stood behind him patiently, waiting to be introduced to the Dexholders.

Not two seconds later, the door swung open, and Sapphire, Emerald, Blue, and Gold stood in the entryway like they had raced each other to the door.

Odette lifted an eyebrow at them curiously. She looked into the house and saw the others inside, looking like they've been waiting.

Professor Oak cleared his throat at them, gaining their attention. "Everybody listen up. This is our guest, Odette, whom I have invited to Pallet Town." He motioned to the black haired girl. "I expect you all to treat her well during her stay. Now, you will each introduce yourselves and-"

The professor's Pokegear rang at that moment, interrupting the lecture. Oak dug in the pocket of his lab coat and pulled out the communication device. He excused himself and answered the call.

As the person on the other end of the line spoke, Odette could notice the professor's expression turn from shock to anger to worry._ What's going on?_

The Pokedexholders seemed to notice it too and watched Oak carefully.

The professor hung up after a while. He turned to the teenagers. "I need to take care of something very important right now. Odette, why don't you get to know some of the Dexholders while I'm gone? I'll be back soon."

Before Odette or the Pokedexholders could ask what the 'very important' thing was, Oak had already sent out a Spearow and flew away.

Odette would have wondered how a tiny Pokémon like Spearow could have carried Oak through the air, but her mind was already occupied by the awkwardness that hung in the air between her and the Pokedexholders. With Professor Oak gone, she would have to meet and strike conversation with them herself.

The awkwardness didn't last long, though. Blue almost immediately began talking after sensing the discomfort of the guest. She held out a hand to Odette cheerfully. "Welcome to Pallet Town, Odette. I'm Blue."

Odette smiled at the brunette and shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Blue."

Blue turned to her friends. "Alright, all of you!" she shouted at them with authority. "Let's make Odette feel welcomed. I want all of you to stand up and tell her your name."

"Blue, I'm sure she already knows who we are," Green pointed out.

Gold snorted with amusement. "Who doesn't?"

"Gold!" Crystal smacked him in the back of the head. "That attitude of yours makes me sick! One of these days, your big mouth will get you in a lot of trouble."

Gold rubbed the spot where Crystal hit him. "Why are you so violent, Super Serious Gal? You're going to scare the new chick with that anger issue of yours, ya know?"

Crystal fumed and Emerald and Green had to hold her back from attacking Gold.

Odette smiled a little. "Are they always like this?" she asked Blue.

"Yep, just about," Blue replied. "Don't judge Crystal though. She's really a good and calm person underneath all of that rage." She led Odette to the other Dexholders. "Don't worry. I'll make you feel right at home!"

Yellow, Red, Ruby, Sapphire, and Crystal were more than happy to meet Odette. Emerald kind of scared the pale girl with all of his artificial arms and legs. Gold had attempted to flirt with the female trainer until Crystal showed up and dragged him away by the ear. Silver and Green looked like they didn't care and the Sinnoh Dexholders insisted on calling Odette "Senior" even though she's not even the owner of a Pokedex.

When Odette met Red again, she felt a great deal of respect for him. She remembered when he beat her years ago and the pain she felt when her last Pokémon fell. Back then, she had been mad, mad at Red for hurting her Pokémon and making a fool out of her. But after traveling more, she lost that feeling and replaced it with respect.

Red wasn't cocky or proud when Odette mentioned the topic. He just scratched the back of his neck and laughed nervously. "I'm sorry… about that…" he said. "You're not mad? I remember that you tried to tackle me to the ground when you lost. Ahahahaha…"

Odette blushed when she remembered how immature she was about her defeat. It was just downright embarrassing.

Once Odette knew all of her new friends, Blue let her go and mingle with the others.

Odette noticed Green being his quiet self, reading a book on the couch. Odette knew that he was the Viridian Gym Leader and the holder of the Earth Badge.

When Odette started her journey and arrived at Viridian City, Giovanni had just been defeated, and the gym had no gym leader. She was never able to get the Earth Badge, and the Pokémon League had let her challenge the Elite Four with only seven badges because there was no eighth gym leader.

To this day, the Earth Badge is the only badge that Odette has not obtained during her travels through all five regions. Now there was the gym leader sitting right in front of her…

Odette knew she could not let this opportunity slip past her. She approached the young Viridian Gym Leader with caution and sat down beside him.

Green looked up from his book and his gaze locked on the female trainer.

"You are the Gym Leader of Viridian City, right?" Odette asked the green eyed teen.

"That's correct," replied the gym leader.

"Will you care to battle me?" Odette said hopefully. "Your badge is the only one I do not have. Viridian gym is the only gym I have not challenged. Please?"

Green stared at Odette, deciding whether she would be worth battling or not. "Tell me, how many badges do you have in all?"

Odette did some math in her head and answered, "Forty-one. Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh each had eight. I only got seven from Kanto, and Unova has ten gyms."

The gym leader blinked, unimpressed. "Have you ever defeated a Champion?"

Odette felt her throat close up. "No," she answered honestly.

Green sighed in defeat. "I don't usually battle anyone except Red, but he _has_ told me about you. It takes a lot to impress him, you know."

Odette waited for her answer and was growing a bit impatient.

"I'll tell you what," Green started. "You know who Platinum is, don't you?" They glanced at the Sinnoh Dexholder. "If you can beat her, I'll battle you."

It wasn't exactly the response that Odette was expecting but it was close enough. She nodded. "Okay, I'll battle Platinum. But why her?"

Green actually smiled a little. "She's been begging me to train her, but I don't know if she'll be worth teaching. I need someone whom she hardly knows and has a chance of defeating to battle her. Then I can decide if I should help her."

"Oh, okay," Odette said and got up. "Thank you, Green, for giving me a chance. I won't disappoint you."

"We'll see," the gym leader called to her as Odette rushed off to find Blue.

* * *

**A/N: And cut! Done with this chapter! Yay! I hope this wasn't a pain to read! Buh-bye until next time! A review would be nice too ^_^**


	4. Sunny Day

*Chapter Three: Sunny Day*

_The next day… August 1__st_

_Sandgem Town, Sinnoh_

_9:00 a.m._

Professor Oak could barely recognize the small city called Sandgem. As his Spearow dropped him off in front of Rowan's lab, Oak could see piles of rubble that used to be houses and dents in the ground where powerful Pokémon may have attacked.

The lab of Prof. Rowan looked half burned down, and there were holes in the roof. The grass around it smoked. The whole scene gave the scientist a chill and only made him worry more.

A line of police surrounded the lab, preventing anyone from entering. The townspeople also packed around the lab, being interviewed by reporters and detectives.

Oak scanned the crowd for Rowan and found the Sinnoh professor talking to Officer Jenny. Oak shoved his way through the crowd to meet his friend. "Professor Rowan!"

Rowan turned at the call of his name and saw Oak. "Professor Oak, thank you for coming at such a short notice." A few patches of ash smudged his brown coat, and dark circles were underneath his eye like he needed sleep. Other than that, the Sinnoh professor looked perfectly fine.

"What happened here," Oak asked urgently. The usually calm man was now bewildered and horrified by the state of Sandgem Town.

"Bandits," Rowan replied grimly. "They attacked the lab and stole my documents on Pokémon evolution. Then, they fled and set fire to the town."

"Did you see them clearly?" Officer Jenny asked. "If so, please describe them as accurately as possible." She took out a note book and pencil, ready to take notes.

Rowan strained to remember. "They were all young, maybe in their early twenties. There were two girls and three boys. They had Pokémon, too. An Electabuzz, Unfezant, Kingdra, and Magmar. I couldn't see them clearly, but I think they were wearing white uniforms."

Officer Jenny finished writing down the descriptions and closed her notebook. "Thank you for your help, Professor. We'll alert you as soon as we find something. You should stay away from the lab from now on. We don't know if the thieves will come back." She saluted the two professors and rode away on her motorcycle.

"Why don't you stay with me in Kanto?" Oak offered his friend after Jenny was gone. "It's not safe to remain here in Sandgem Town."

Rowan sighed. "You're right, my friend…" He sent out a Staraptor as Oak called out his Spearow. As they flew into the air, Rowan looked back at his city with sadness. He didn't want to leave, but he knew that if he stayed, the bandits will surely attack again.

_Pallet Town, Kanto_

_9:20 a.m._

Odette and the Pokedexholders spent the night in Pallet Town. They divided themselves up into two groups, and one group slept in Red's house whiles the other in Green's house.

Yellow, Ruby, Sapphire, Platinum, Diamond, Pearl, and Red had stayed in Red's house and Odette, Crystal, Silver, Emerald, Gold, Blue, and Green had slept in Green's house.

A Dodrio crowed on the roof of Professor Oak's lab, waking everyone up.

Odette sat up on the couch she had slumbered on and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

Last night, Gold and Emerald had claimed the two couches in Green's living room, but Crystal made Gold give his up to Odette. Odette felt a bit guilty about taking the couch after that.

The others were stirring and waking up slowly. They all looked half asleep still, and their movements were sluggish which slightly reminded Odette of zombies.

Odette yawned into her blanket and observed her surroundings.

Green's house was a bit larger than the average home in Pallet Town. It had two levels and a shiny waxed wooden floor. The large windows were open and illuminated the room with the bright rays of dawn. The windows had light green curtains, and the walls were a pale blue. A large flat TV was on the far wall above the fireplace. A small coffee table sat in front of that and was surrounded by an armchair and the two couches.

Yesterday, Odette had gotten to know her new friends and became familiar with them all. Yellow was the kindest person she had ever met. Blue was so cheerful and optimistic. Platinum was respectful to just about everybody while Sapphire had no manners whatsoever. Ruby was nice but kind of strange with his interest in fashion and etiquette. Crystal was quick tempered on the outside but very kind on the inside. Gold must be the most immature person Odette will ever know while Silver is quiet and reserved. Emerald still scares Odette a bit with his robotic body parts and hyper personality. Diamond just loves to eat and cook. In fact, he had cooked their dinner last night and it was most delicious. Pearl had a restless nature, and he didn't go to sleep until three in the morning.

Odette likes the Pokedexholders and has decided that coming to Pallet Town again had not been a mistake.

After a few minutes, everyone was fully awake and already chatting with each other.

Espeon, who had slept on the floor beside Odette, began to stir and wake up too. It yawned like its trainers and stretched out its limber body. "Esp?" it asked Odette with dull eyes.

"Espeon," Odette picked the Sun Pokémon up and sat it in her lap. "We're going to get the Earth Badge today. Well… after we defeat Platinum we can challenge Green for the Earth Badge. I probably won't be using you for the battle today, 'kay?"

Espeon narrowed its eyes at Odette. "Esp! Espeon!" it complained, feeling displeased that it won't be battling.

"It's breakfast time!" Diamond suddenly burst into the house carrying bowls and plates like a waiter and passing them around to everyone. He tossed a plate of pancakes and Cheri Berries to Odette.

Odette didn't even have time to thank him before the Sinnoh Dexholder had danced over to Blue and Green to give them their food.

After everyone had eaten and freshened up, Odette and Platinum could have their battle. Odette honestly preferred not to be watch while she battles, but she decided not to tell any of her new friends that.

There was a battlefield outside of Prof. Oak's lab and Odette decided to battle there. It was really hot outside and the sun was bright. Odette noticed this and began to formulate a strategy in her mind.

The trainers stood at opposite sides of the battlefield while the rest of the Dexholders retreated to the sidelines to speculate.

At the right side, Platinum was feeling a bit giddy. This was her chance to show Senior Green what she can do. Maybe he'll point out her flaws and agree to train her after this battle. _But I must focus._ She thought. _Senior Odette has been to regions I do not know about so she must have Pokémon I have never seen or heard of as well._ With that in mind, Platinum sent out her strongest Pokémon Empoleon.

As Platinum expected, Odette sent out a Pokémon the heiress had never seen before.

It was a snake-like creature with a long slender body, green and yellow curvy designs on it, two tall pointed ears, and a haughty face.

Platinum took out her Pokedex and pointed it at the green snake. The Pokedex's electronic voice informed the Sinnoh trainer that Serperior, the Regal Pokémon, is a grass-type from the Unova region. It is the final form of the starter Pokémon Snivy and usually doesn't take opponents seriously because of its proud nature.

As the Pokedex had said, Serperior took one look at Empoleon and yawned, unimpressed.

"You can do it, Miss Lady!" Pearl and Diamond were cheering for the heiress.

Platinum's confidence went up from hearing her friends' encouragement. She attacked first, "Empoleon, Drill Peck!"

Empoleon obeyed immediately and lunged at Serperior.

As the attack got close, Serperior slithered with amazing speed and avoided Empoleon's Drill Peck. "Serrrrr…"

Platinum let out a small shriek as she realized how fast her opponent was. "Aqua Jet!"

Again, Empoleon came at Serperior with an attack that was surely to hit first. But, Serperior moved with blinding speed and dodged again.

"Serperior, use Sunny Day," Odette ordered.

Serperior parted the clouds and summoned light. The sun got even brighter and harsher than before.

The Dexholders shielded their eyes from the blinding light as they tried to watch the battle.

Platinum knew that with Sunny Day set up, her water-type attacks would become weak. "Drill Peck again!" she commanded, hoping to get a type advantage over the grass-type opponent.

If it were possible, Serperior got _faster_. It coiled its body into a ring and allowed Empoleon to pass through it.

_How did it possibly get faster?_ Platinum thought with panic. She brought out her Pokedex again and searched Serperior's data. The Pokedex said, "Bright sunlight makes Serperior's movement swifter."

Platinum gritted her teeth._ Sunny Day powers up fire-type moves, but it also makes Serperior faster. So that's why Senior Odette taught a grass-type Sunny Day. It also weakens my water attacks at the same time… Very clever…What else can she do with Sunny Day…?_

"Solar Beam," Odette ordered, snapping Platinum out of her thoughts.

Platinum relaxed for a moment, remembering that Solar Beam usually takes some time. But then it dawned on her._ Sunny Day makes Solar Beam very easy to power up- _

Before she could finish her thought, Serperior released a blinding Solar Beam which only took seconds to charge.

"Empoleon!" the heiress shouted as her Pokémon was hit with the grass-type attack. The Solar Beam did a large amount of damage despite it being neutrally effective on Empoleon. The water/steel type was bruised and battered but still standing. "Pol!"

Platinum could see that over half of her Pokémon's health was gone on her Pokedex. She couldn't afford to take another hit.

But then, Empoleon began to glow an ocean blue. The Emperor Pokemon perked up a little as its ability triggered. "Em-Pol-Leon!"

"Ah!" Platinum clasped her hands together in hope. "Your Torrent has been activated! Use Hydro Pump!"

Serperior was caught off guard and hit square in the snout. But it didn't seem to do much damage even with Torrent activated.

Odette looked at the sky, saw that Sunny Day was still working, and smiled. She silently thanked the weather and ordered her Serperior to use Giga Drain.

"Dodge it!" Platinum watched her Pokémon jump into the air to avoid Serperior's energy stealing attack. "Hydro Pump again!"

Empoleon fired the water attack.

"Solar Beam," Odette countered.

Sunny Day was still at work so Solar Beam was able to power up in seconds to counter Empoleon's Hydro Pump.

The attacks collided and there was an explosion. When the dust settled, Empoleon had fallen.

Serperior relaxed and its expression turned from determined to happiness. It looked back at its trainer. Odette smiled and nodded to her Pokémon. Serperior cheerfully slithered to where Platinum was kneeling beside her fainted Empoleon. "Seeerrrrrr…"

Platinum was digging her bag for a Revive and Full Restores, but couldn't find any. She looked up in surprise when she saw Serperior's shadow looming behind her.

Serperior gave a happy hiss and offered Platinum a Sitrus Berry with its tail. "Seeeerrrrr… Perior…"

Platinum hesitated at first, but she reached out and Serperior dropped the berry in her hand. "You were holding a Sitrus berry?" the heiress asked the grass-type.

Serperior nodded eagerly and motioned to Platinum's fainted Empoleon. "Serperior… sssssss…"

Odette had walked over to them and patted Serperior's snout. "Nice, Serperior. Great job." Serperior coiled itself around Odette in a protective stance and smiled blissfully. Odette turned to Platinum, "You can have that berry, Platinum. And thanks for battling me." She winked at the heiress to assure her that it was an enjoyable battle.

Platinum fed the berry to Empoleon, and the water-steel type perked up as the berry gave it new strength. The heiress and her Pokemon both bowed at Odette, "Senior, I have learned so much from this battle. Please tell me my flaws."

Odette laughed lightly, "Please, Platinum, don't call me Senior. I'm not your Senior. I don't even have a Pokedex."

"Yet you still beat me," Platinum insisted. "I can tell that your abilities far surpass mine. And you are older than me, so I must treat you with the upmost respect." She bowed again.

Before Odette could try and dissuade Platinum of calling her "Senior," Pearl and Diamond ran onto the field to the heiress. "Miss Lady, are you alright?" Pearl asked with concerned.

Platinum gave him a small smile, "I am perfectly fine, Pearl. Although…" she looked at Green who had also come onto the field to talk to Platinum. "I can tell that I have disappointed you, Senior Green. Please tell me what I have done wrong."

"Yes, I was disappointed," Green admitted. "You didn't really have a strategy out there. You knew that Serperior was fast, but you just kept attacking without trying to think of a way to counter that speed. All that did was ware out your Pokémon. You also got carried away just because Torrent was triggered. Even with an Ability like that, you still have to observe your surroundings and be alert. Do you understand why Hydro Pump wasn't that effective even with Torrent?"

Platinum thought for a moment but couldn't come up with a reasonable answer to her Senior's question.

Green sighed and proceeded to explain. "The weather was already really hot to begin with, and Serperior made it even harsher with Sunny Day. Torrent powers up water type attacks while Sunny Day and hot weather weakens it. Torrent was canceled out because of the weather."

"You knew?" Odette asked in disbelief. "I didn't think anyone would figure that out."

Platinum's mind rolled down the gutter from hearing all of the strategy Odette had in mind with just Sunny Day. "You knew Empoleon had Torrent, so you set up Sunny Day to take care of that. Sunny Day also weakened my water-attacks from the beginning including Aqua Jet which I needed in order to counter Serperior's speed."

Odette nodded, "And?"

"Sunlight makes Serperior faster which caused Aqua Jet to be useless even if it is fast too," Platinum continued. "Serperior knew Solar Beam which usually takes a long time to charge, but Sunny Day got rid of that charge up time so that you can attack quickly if something goes wrong."

Odette smiled with satisfaction. "You got it! You're pretty smart, Platinum. Just concentrate on staying calm during the battles, okay?"

"Yes, Senior," Platinum chirped.

Odette was about to tell her to not call her "Senior," but decided that it was useless. She glanced at Green, "You know… She has potential, I think you should give her a chance."

"Yeah, maybe," the Gym Leader replied.

Platinum heard this and a smiled with pure joy spread across her lips. _Senior Green will finally teach me his ways. I cannot wait! _

None of the Dexholders could have thought of using Sunny Day in so many different way. Perhaps, not only will the Pokedexholders teach her new things, but Odette can possibly teach them as well.


End file.
